The ghost of Phantom Forces
NOTE: This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken seriously. I only wrote this because I once saw this "ghost" in-game. Yesterday was an average day. Nothing particularly interesting was going on. Out of boredom, I clicked on Phantom Forces. I'm not very good at the game, but I still enjoy it for the work put into it. So, my game finally loaded in, and we were on the Mall map. I was fairly good at this map. I deployed in and played as usual. But, something felt odd as I played. Enemy players' default "Smile" faces seemed less... smiley? The blood stains that came from the avatars from damage also seemed more life-like. Anyways, I kept playing. I played 2 or 3 matches before things went downhill. On my 4th match, my gun did not render in and wouldn't shoot. This put me in a state where all that could happen to me was death. I soon got fed up with my gun and attempted to leave, but the "leave" button on the menu did not respond. I spammed the button for what felt like a minute, and it never responded. By now I was confused about why the game was doing this. Giving up, I resumed playing. My gun had then returned to normal. By now, the map had changed, but it wasn't a normal map. It was titled Graveyard. I joined in and was presented with a long, dark hallway. The usual circular blood was nowhere to be seen. This blood that coated the ground was hyper-realistic. As I went down this hallway, a ghost appeared. It was holding a Glock 19, the starter pistol. It had no face, and a sledgehammer was stuck in its head. The avatar turned towards me, the pistol pointing at me. I tried to bring up my gun to shoot, but the gun wouldn't respond. I would've exited the game, but, once again, the button did not work. I opened the chat box and typed, "Who are you? What happened to the game?". The figure had no response. After a long pause, it said "I am Ghost." and 1-shot my character. Instead of being sent to the menu, it showed my avatar fall to the ground and thrash about. Blood got everywhere. This went on for a good 30 seconds, before my avatar stopped, lying motionless. The Ghost slowly approached my mangled dying avatar, and said, "Et ad infernum condemnabitur.", and shot the body once again. A scream erupted from my laptop, an extremely life-like one. I screamed in response. It took me a second, but I realized it was my avatar who shrieked. The Ghost continued shooting, my avatar's body becoming filled with holes. More realistic blood coated the ground as my character grew silent. I sat, my eyes fixed to the laptop's screen, with horror. Then, the game exited by itself. -------- Well, that took forever! I hope you enjoyed this story! QUESTION: Should I make more stories like this? Category:Games Category: Category:Entities